Choices
by Sam.W
Summary: O.k guys, this is a Kel fic! Cleon's married with a pregnant wife and Kel needs comforting. Who does she turn to...?!


Choices by Sam.W

This is my first fanfic on the internet so please don't be too mean! I just wanna say a massive THANKYOU to my truly amazing friends who are the best! So thank you Gem Gem (Merry), Kermie (Tigereyes), Pipster (peregrin), Emily aka Miss Trouble and Alex da Amazing!!!! You guys are great and I love you all!!!!!! So, until next time, Sam's signing out! Xxx

P.S This chapter's for Merry who helped me with it! You know you're great so I'm not gonna make your head any bigger by telling you you are!!!  O.K, you're greater than great coz you're the Greatest!!!! Check out Merry's and my other friend's fics (names in brackets) coz they're great! And I'm not just being bias!!!!   

Chapter 1- Memories Best Forgotten

            The sparrows darted frantically at the dishevelled looking girl who had just entered the room where they lived. They were excited to see their owner home again after four months as most of them could not accompany her on her journeys for various reasons. 

            "Calm down!" she told the birds gently but with a firm command; they had all dashed at her at once and were cheeping so loudly she was sure they'd make the palace dogs bark. The sparrows continued to perch on all parts of her body while some pecked at her clothing and chirped disapprovingly. 

"I look a mess don't I?" she asked chuckling. "That's what a few months with the Own does to me. I went a perfectly respectable young lady and came back looking like a vagabond!" 

Keladry of Mindelan turned with a start as she heard a voice behind her, "You were never a lady Kel!" 

Kel scowled at the boy that had just entered her room, "Why thank you Neal, it's so nice to see you and your comments again!" 

The brown haired boy strode across the room and caught Kel in a warm hug. His strong arms held her tight and he kept her there long enough to awaken memories of a time when she would have fainted from a hug like this from Neal. But she pushed the thoughts away, _I can't think of things like that so soon after…Cleon._

Kel did notice though, how comfortable Neal felt so close to her and how much easier he was to hug than Cleon who was so big!

"I've missed you so much Kel!" he said when he finally let her go and she was able to look at him. 

"I've missed you too _Meathead!" Kel said laughing. _

Neal glared at her, "You know I _hate that name Kel- you've been spending too much time with that annoying cousin of mine."  _

"I have been getting to know him more these last couple of months, what with us being posted together, and you know what Neal? I can't believe how different you are!" 

Neal answered that with a quizzical look. "What are you trying to say Kel?" Kel just returned that with a 'mind your own business look' and started to unpack her belongings.

Neal was silent for a while and Kel glanced over at him to find him staring at her with a worried look in his eyes. "What?" Kel asked him quietly, almost timidly for fear of what he was going to ask her.

"Kel, you're not going to like me asking this but I have to- how are you? I mean, how are you really? You know, with Cleon and all that? I mean, Hanalah's pregnancy was a shock even to me." Neal looked nervously at Kel, annoyed at himself for not speaking clearer. He knew it was a delicate subject and he'd practised what he was going to ask her but it managed to come out all wrong.

Kel's heart stopped. _What did he say? Did he just say that Hanalah was pregnant? With a child? With…_Cleon's _child?!_

'That's nice for them,' Kel managed. 'Now if you don't mind, I have to finish unpacking.'

Neal saw her Yamani mask slip for a second, revealing Kel's shock and pain. Instantly, Neal realised that Kel hadn't been told and he went to comfort her.

'No,' Kel said in a shaky voice. 'I want to be alone.' 

Neal sighed, knowing that was the end of their conversation and he could do nothing to console her. 'You know where I am if you want to talk." He smiled at her awkwardly, squeezed her shoulder gently and left, closing the door slowly behind him. 

Kel struggled with the news. It had been bad enough losing Cleon four months ago after his return from Kennan telling her they could no longer be together. Instead he was to marry Hanalah of Grewin with whom he had an arranged marriage to improve Kennan's status and wealth. Kel _hated_ him for leaving her, for not winning his mother over and for breaking her heart. 

But now it felt worse; _she_ was pregnant! That meant they'd… Kel hated the thought in her head of Cleon laying with another woman. They hadn't gone further than kissing after being together for over two years and now he'd lain with _her_ after only a month?                                  

Kel's hurt turned into bitter anger for him. Her Yamani calm disappeared and she punched the wall with all her force. She heard a sickening crack and felt pain shoot up her arm from her hand. 

'Gods curse it!' she shouted. _Now I have to go and see a healer! _She sighed. _I'll go to Neal- he won't question me. _

Kel's sparrows watched her storm out of the room from their hiding places, scared at their owner's sudden and unusual show of anger.

O.K guys, I hope you liked it!!! It's only the first chapter and I promise that the next will be up real soon! Please review coz if you're an author you'll know how much they mean!!!! 


End file.
